I Haven't Forgotten
by kennedy8226
Summary: HG/SS Hermione has an accident with her time turner in her seventh year and is sent twenty years back in time. First fanfic on the internet. Constructive criticism is gladly welcomed. Please R&R! Rated M for a reason! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfic that I've posted on the internet so I hope that you all like it. As an added warning: if you don't like graphic scenes this is not the story for you. School will be starting soon so posting may take a while, but hopefully not too long. Enjoy!

I do not anything. It is all the work of the lovely J.K. Rowling

* * *

I Haven't Forgotten

Chapter One

Hermione stared at the board as Professor Snape wrote, in spikey but elegant lettering, their potion and corresponding ingredients. Harry and Ron sat on either sides of her copying down the notes on their parchments. After the war, most of their year came back to re-take classes, or for the golden trio, take their seventh year classes. She and Ron had been dating for quite some time now; they had been almost inseparable since the war the previous year. After she and Ron had snogged in the Chamber of Secrets, they had decided to date and it had been going swimmingly ever since.

Ron's hand had found its way to her bare thigh just below the hem of her school skirt. It traveled up further, hiking her skirt up at the same time. Hermione blushed, but did nothing to stop its progress.

"Mr. Weasley! Kindly remove your hand from Miss. Granger's person, also, detention with Filch tonight and ten points from Gryffindor." Snape's silky voice resounded around the room.

Ron's hand flew from Hermione's thigh. "Yes, sir."

Hermione looked up at Snape who was giving her an odd, almost exasperated, look. She looked away quickly and started to prepare her potion.

It took the class all period to finish the potion then have it expected and graded. Hermione brought her potion up to Professor Snape's desk and handed it to him. He regarded her, giving her another odd look before examining her potion and writing down the grade on the parchment in front of himself.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron out into the corridor and made her way with them to the space outside of the great hall before splitting up to go their next classes. She thought about the looks Snape had been giving her lately. They had become more and more common as this year wore on, always odd and out of character. She could never decipher them, and when she asked Ron or Harry, they never seemed to have noticed.

She pushed the odd looks to the back of her thoughts and focused on going over her arithmancy reading from the previous night as she walked to class.

Hermione chatted happily with her friends in the great hall during dinner. She looked to the staff table, which headed the hall, and caught Professor Snape's eye. He was giving her another strange look before he drug his gaze away and looked back to Professor Dumbledore who was idly chatting to him.

Hermione finished her meal and was about to leave when a note landed on her cleared plate. She opened the envelope and read:

_Miss. Granger, _

_ Please come to my office after you are finished with your meal. _

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione looked up to the staff table then smiled and nodded to Professor McGonagall.

'What's that, 'Mione?" Ron asked gesturing to the folded note in her hands.

"Professor McGonagall wishes to meet with me after dinner."

Ron nodded and rose from his seat at the Gryffindor table and offered his hand to Hermione as she got up from her spot. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione made their way from the hall. Ron held Hermione's hand, Harry had his arm around Ginny's waist, and Neville was bashfully talking to Luna who was batting her eyes at him.

Hermione walked the majority of the way to Gryffindor tower before saying good-bye and heading to McGonagall's office. She knocked hesitantly then entered when bade. "You asked to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. Have a seat, dear." Hermione sat and looked expectantly at McGonagall. "Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to allow you to take the extra classes you had requested at the beginning of term. In order to take all of those classes you will need the time turner again. " McGonagall opened a small wooden box on her desk and took the time turner from it. "I assume you remember the rules regarding the use of the time turner, correct?" Hermione nodded her head. "Good. Then this is your new schedule. I'll remind you that time traveling is very dangerous and is of high risk. If you ever run into a spot of trouble, I trust you seek help in whatever form it takes." McGonagall gave her a pointed look.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Professor, thank you." Hermione smiled politely and took the offered time turner from the elder witch.

McGonagall gave her a curt nod and dismissed her.

Hermione had been using the time turner for almost three weeks now. Her added classes drained her down to almost no energy which she remedied by using the time turner to go back and getting some added hours of sleep.

Ron had been acting strangely the last two weeks and she couldn't figure out why. Hermione made her way from the prefect's bedroom, which she was proud owner of, and into Gryffindor tower. She could see Ron sitting alone on the couch in front of the fire place. It was nearly two in the morning, but it was Saturday so it wasn't uncommon for students to be up late.

Ron moaned and shifted on the couch.

Hermione felt her heart speed up. "Ron? Are you-" She rushed around the couch to find and blonde head bobbing in Ron's lap.

His eyes snapped open. "'Mione?"

Hermione felt like her heart had stopped. Her mouth was still in the process of saying 'alright' as the blonde looked up to reveal Lavender Brown's swollen lips pop as she pulled her mouth off of Ron. Hermione set her jaw then turned on her heel and walked out of the common room. She ran through the corridors as Ron's voice screaming her name rang off the walls.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran down flights of stairs and corridors never looking back. She turned a corner and found herself on top of something firm and warm. Something was gripping her upper arms rather tightly. She looked up to see glistening black eyes staring into her own brown ones. She looked down and realized she was on top of Professor Snape who was giving her another odd look.

"Oh my god, Professor! I am so sorry!" She said as she scrambled off of his body.

Snape rose to his feet and brushed himself off before looking at her. "Going somewhere, Miss. Granger?" He inquired with a lift of his brow.

"No, sir. Well nowhere in particular, sir."

"I suggest you find your room then, Miss. Granger."

Hermione looked at the stone ground. "I-I can't go there, sir."

"And why is that, Miss. Granger?"

_My asshole ex-boyfriend was getting blown by a fucking slut. _"Personal reasons, sir."

"I don't care to stand here all night, Miss. Granger, so I suggest you make this quick."

Hermione huffed. "You want to know why I can't return to my rooms, sir? Because I just saw my boyfriend getting his rocks off by some whore in the common room and I don't have the courage or the state of mind to back there and face him. I'm not sure who I would kill first, but I know when I did it, it would be long, painful, and inventive. So I'm sorry that I ran you over in my escape and I've wasted your time with my petty problems, sir, but I can't go back." She seemed to catch up with herself. "Not now." She whispered and returned to looking at the floor.

Snape turned on his heel and started to walk down the hall towards the dungeons. "Come with me."

Hermione ran to catch up with him as he strode down the corridor. She kept up with his pace as she grew accustomed to his long strides until they reached a tapestry.

"Yeux ambre." He said quietly and the tapestry swung aside to reveal a materializing door. Snape opened it and held it open for her to walk in. "Incendio." Flames sprung to life in a fireplace at the side of the room. "You may sleep here for the night."

Hermione looked around in astonishment. The room was furnished with green walls and wooden furniture that was stained so dark it looked almost black. It was all one room with a large four poster bed on the opposite wall and books covering almost two whole walls. Hermione spun around to look at her professor. "I-I don't know what to say… besides thank you."

Snape nodded. "I've never done this before and never have after tonight." He gave her a pointed look.

"Of course." Hermione watched as he went into a small bathroom. She arranged herself into a comfortable ball on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

Snape opened the door and looked around for Hermione before realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch. He stood in front of her and watched her sleeping face. _'So peaceful. Just like last time.' _

"-Er. –Anger. –Granger. Miss. Granger. Hermione!"

Hermione sprang off the couch and looked around then saw an irate looking professor staring at her. "Sorry, sir."

"I suggest you clean up and go to breakfast. You have a half hour before classes."

Last night came rushing back to her as she showered and dressed in the professor's bathroom. She cast a quick taming spell on her hair then rushed down the corridor as she pulled it into a bun that, inadvertently, became a messy bun. She found Harry sitting with Ginny and across from them seemed to be the only spot left. Unfortunately, it was beside Ron. _Just my luck. _Hermione took a breath and sat down next to him, helping herself to toast and jam whilst completely ignoring him.

"I think we should talk. Hermione?" Ron looked questioningly at her.

"I think you should bugger off." Hermione said then continued chewing.

"We can't deal with this like adults?"

"If we had dealt with this like adults, _Ronald_," Ron grimaced at the tone given to his name. "You would have told me before you decided to fuck another girl. You would have broken up with me like a gentleman, not left me to find out for myself as you got sucked off! You want to deal with this like adults? Fine. Inform me when you find one because all I'm looking at is selfish child!" Her voice gradually became shrill until she was yelling and standing beside her spot at the table. The great hall became quiet as everyone watched her. She seemed to realize after she spoke the last sentence that everyone had been watching the scene unfold. She looked around before running from the great hall and down the corridors, letting another set of fresh tears fall freely. She stopped and leaned against a wall once she had put a considerable amount of space between herself and the rest of the students and staff.

She sobbed, pulling at the collar of her school shirt. She remembered the time turner and pulled out the small hour glass. _Maybe I could go back and break up with him before I find him. I would never have to live that. _The thought was too tempting as she held the small gold turner.

Hermione twisted the turner but jumped when someone yelled her name. It was too late. She had knocked the turner which was now spinning wildly in her hands. She looked up to see Harry staring at her. Horror etched her face as the turner slowed down. "Hermione? No!" Harry yelled as the turner stopped.

Her world slipped away as she was thrown back in time. It felt worse than apparition. The air was knocked from her lungs She felt the compression of time press on her body as she whirled through time.

* * *

A/N So, how did you like the first chapter? The next should be posted shortly. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's chapter 2. I tried to fix the chapter breaks, I know how annoying and confusing reading can be without proper breaks. Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Hope you enjoy this one! Please review!

I do not own anything. It is all the work of the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money off of my writing.

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione landed with a resounding crack on her knees and hands. Hermione looked around and saw that it looked like the same corridor she had just been in before with the exception of Harry. She heard footsteps approaching and sprang to her feet.

"Oh come on, Prongs. She was shaggable. Wasn't she. Moony?"

"Come off it, Padfoot. You know I only want my one perfect girlfriend." There was feminine giggle that came after.

_Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot? You must be joking!_ The footsteps were growing louder as they approached. Hermione spun around and flew down the corridor. She ran all the way to Dumbledore's office before she realized she didn't have the password.

"Could you please just open? Please?" she begged the gargoyle. It considered her for a moment before moving aside to let her in.

She climbed the stairs and rapped on Dumbledore's door. She tried to catch her breath while she waited. The door swung open and a younger looking Dumbledore stood looking at her.

"Professor, I really need to talk to you." Dumbledore moved aside and she walked in then sat in a chair facing his desk. "I know this is farfetched, sir, but please listen to me. My name is Hermione Granger and I had an accident with my time turner."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and watched her. "What year do you come from?"

"1998, sir."

"Do you know how to use a time turner?"

"Yes, I needed it for my extra classes, sir. I had a fright while turning it and it spun too much. Is there any way that you could send me back?"

"I don't know of any solutions that could get you back that far ahead in time. I will have to look into it. Would you like a lemon drop?"

Hermione's eyes were wild. "I can't go back to my time?"

"I'm sure a solution will present its self. Until then you will have to complete your curriculum here. You will be a transfer from Beauxbatons. You may choose which classes to attend as I don't know what you were studying back home."

Hermione felt like she was being suffocated. She took a breath before asking the question she was dreading. "What is the date today?"

"Thursday the 21st of September, 1978."

Twenty years. She had gone back twenty years and was now stuck there. "Who is head of house for Gryffindor?"

"Professor McGonagall."

Hermione sagged in relief. _Thank god she's still here._

"She will be informed of your arrival and what has happened. You can give her a list of your chosen classes after dinner tonight. She will want to meet with you in her office, I'm sure."

Hermione nodded. "What time is it, sir?"

"Nearly six thirty. I will escort you to the great hall. You may sit with your fellow Gryffindors and tell them the story of where you came from and why you've transferred, but do not tell them about anything from the future. Even a small piece of information could cause a change of the course of time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

He stood and walked with her to the great hall. "And by the way, I quite enjoy strawberry truffles."

Hermione sat at what appeared to be the only empty spot left at the table. _I should mention longer tables to Professor Dumbledore the next time I see him._ She could feel hundreds of sets of eyes on her, but decided to ignore them and eat as quickly as possible. As soon as she finished her potatoes she left the hall in a buzz of whispers and went down the halls to Professor McGonagall's office. She doubted she would be there yet, but decided to wait anyway.

SS/HG

Hermione looked around the potions classroom as she waited for Professor Slughorn to appear. It was a lot more airy than how Snape had it. Slughorn opened the door and walked up to his desk.

"Oh! Hello there! You must be Hermione Granger?" He said.

Hermione handed him the slip of paper Dumbledore had given her to give to her teachers as explanation. Slughorn read it then put it on his desk.

"Well you can sit over here." Slughorn gestured to a seat beside a boy with black hair that hung in front of his face obscuring it from her view. "Severus, this is Hermione Granger, your new lab partner."

His head rose to reveal a very young Snape. His nose was larger and more prominent than others, his black eyes roamed over her body making her want to cover herself, his hair was still long, but not as greasy looking than before.

"Hermione, this is Severus Snape. He is the best potions brewer in the school. I'm sure if you need any help he'd be more than happy to assist."

Snape smirked and looked back down to the book on the table in front of him. Hermione sat down on the stool next to him and rolled up the sleeves on her white oxford blouse. "So you're the transfer.' He said while reading. Hermione nodded. "Where did you transfer from, again?"

"Beauxbatons."

"Funny, you don't sound French."

"I'm from Britain. My parents moved for work."

Slughorn called the class to attention then went over the potion before letting them get to work. Hermione started chopping the lavender before being stopped by Snape. "You should just let me make the potion. I want a good grade."

Hermione huffed. "I was top of my grade back home. I think I can a simple draught. Why don't _you_ let _me_ do the potion. I would also like a good grade."

Snape smirked. "You're not the top here. I am. So let me do it."

"No! I am just as capable as you." They were silent for a while each staring at the ingredients and the steps following. "We can split the work. I get the top half and you get the bottom."

"I'm always on top." He smirked.

"Guess you're not this time." Hermione smirked back and started chopping the lavender again.

When they had completed their potion Snape checked and re-checked the potion before bringing it to Slughorn. He checked their potion then smiled. "Perfect! You both get O's! I think you've found someone to compete against in class now, Severus! Great job, both of you!"

Hermione gave a smug smile to Snape. He glared back at her. "We'll see how you do tomorrow. One potion doesn't prove anything."

She smiled at him. "We shall see."

SS/HG

Hermione ambled down the hall taking her time to get to the great hall. She didn't really want to be stared at again, and seeing as she slept in the library last night, she was sure all eyes would be on her. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and someone talking quite loudly. She looked behind her and saw Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily walking towards her. Hermione sped up before hearing "Hey, new girl! Wait up!"

Hermione sighed and stopped then turned around to face the group. They walked towards her forming a half circle around her. Lupin looked a lot more relaxed and less disheveled than in her time. He wasn't covered in so many scars yet and the circles under his eyes weren't as pronounced as they were now…er…then? Sirius was more put together, although his tie was loose around his neck and the dress shirt under his sweater was hanging out. His eyes glittered with youthful mischief that had faded in the future. Pettigrew looked less mousey, but not by much. He had all of his hair which was shaggy and grungy looking. He stood behind Lupin looking nervously back and forth between her and the rest of the group. Hermione did a double take at James. He looked exactly like Harry only taller. His eyes were different than Harry's of course, but otherwise she could easily mistake them. His arm was slung around Lily's shoulders who was leaning into him. Her straight, long, red hair reminded her of Ginny. Her green eyes made her feel like she was looking into Harry's. She was giving Hermione a warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Lily, this is James." She nudged him in the side with her elbow. "That's Remus." She nodded to Lupin. "That's Sirius." She nodded to him. He was looking Hermione over with an odd look on his face. "And that," She said gesturing to Pettigrew, "Is Peter."

Hermione involuntarily flinched at Pettigrew's name, but covered it up with a smile. "I'm Hermione."

"So you're in Gryffindor with us?" James asked.

"Yeah. I just got in last night."

"Where are you from?" James asked looking her over in a more friendly way than Sirius.

"Beauxbatons. I'm originally from Britain, but my parents moved to France for work when I was ten."

"Oh, what do they do?" Lily asked.

"They're dentists." At the questioning looks she got from everyone she decided she better explain. "It's a muggle profession where people clean and care for other people's teeth. My parents are both muggles."

"So where were you last night? I didn't see you in the common room or the dormitory." Lily said.

"I slept in the library, actually. I didn't really want to play twenty questions with everyone last night. I was pretty tired."

"That's understandable. Traveling can be draining." Lupin said.

"So who's ready to eat? I'm starved!" Sirius said turning his attention back on the group.

_He must be the Ron of the group. _Hermione thought snidely.

"Oh, Hermione, you must eat with us. You have to tell us everything about yourself."

Hermione smiled and nodded then followed them to the center of Gryffindor table and sat next to Lupin. Pettigrew sat on the other side of Lupin, Sirius sat by James who sat by Lily on the opposite side of the table. Food had already been served so they all started to pile food on their plates. Hermione made up a viable sounding past about France and told stories about Harry and Ron. She made sure not to mention anything too revealing.

"I really like that name. Harry. Don't you, James?" Lily asked. James nodded and shoveled more food into his mouth. "Hmm, Harry. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he would just love to meet you." Hermione smiled to herself. _I may have just inadvertently named my best friend. _

* * *

A/N How did you like Chapter 2? It was significantly shorter than the first, but I'll try to keep them long.

I have finished it the story so rest assured, there is a set ending for this one. It will be done in eight chapters so please be patient as I take time to go through them and fix errors because I don't have a beta.

As I'm sure most of you realized that I had accidentally made James Potter into a sea crustacean, I went back and fixed it. I realize what his name was and had to laugh when I saw my mistake. Oops :) Hope it didn't bug you too much.

Review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Please Review!

I do not own anything. It is the work of the lovely J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money from this.

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione spent most of her time with Lily, who had become her best friend in this time, and the marauders. They had most certainly grown on her. Sirius had a habit of trying to flirt with her which she turned down every time. Sirius seemed to take the role of Ron, without the cheating, especially with the constant eating. He usually had a different girl with him every time she saw him, though. Lupin had grown to be a sort of Harry-like friend to her. She didn't really have a comparison to James. He was a bit like Harry at some times, but then his personality would be completely different at other times. The marauders made mischief which she and Lily would sometimes partake in, but other times they would just laugh and shake their heads at the boys. Pettigrew seemed to stare nervously at her then turn away quickly whenever she would look at him and feign innocence. He gave her the creeps more than anything.

She had potions with Severus who had grown into a sort of friend as well. He had acknowledged her intelligence and agreed to work on potions and essays equally with her. They seemed to always get O's which they would both try to take credit for.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked her never taking his eyes off of the potion ingredients he was preparing.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm preparing the beetle eyes, actually."

"Not that. You were staring at my hands."

"Was I?"

Severus looked at her. She was looking away from him, her cheeks flushed. He smirked. "Yes, you were. And I think you're quite aware you were. Making sure I don't add anything to the potion, are you? Well, rest assured, I want the grade more than I want to hurt you."

"I don't think you'd add something to our potion!" She said quickly.

Severus' eyebrow rose. "Then why were you staring at my hands?"

Hermione blushed and turned away again. _Because I was thinking explicit things about what you could do with those hands besides prepare ingredients. _"Maybe I like your hands."

Severus snorted and turned back to the ingredients. "Right. _You_ like something on _me_. You need better cover up stories." He carefully pushed the ingredients off his cutting board with his knife and into the pot which was simmering then started to stir.

"I like a lot of things on you." Hermione said quietly.

Severus pretended to not hear what she had said and continued stirring. Hermione finished preparing the beetle eyes and waited for the potion to bubble before adding them to the cauldron. Severus' stirring never let up and the spoon never clinked the sides making perfect rotations around the cauldron in tight circles.

When class finished, they walked to their next classes together. They were both quiet and contemplative, not needing conversation to make themselves comfortable.

Hermione heard familiar voices grow near. Severus heard them too and sped up. Hermione gave him a questioning look, but kept up with him. "Hermione!" Sirius yelled. "Hey, 'Mione!"

Hermione stopped and so did Severus. He had an almost nauseous look on his face. "What's wrong, Severus?" He shook his head and looked at the ground.

Sirius, James, and Lupin came up to them. James had a disgusted look on his face when he saw Snape. "Look, Padfoot, I found a Snivelus! I think I'll keep him for potions. His eyes look like beetle eyes, they should be useful."

Sirius and James laughed and pulled their wands. "Should I transfigure him into a beetle? I think it would suit him well."

Before Sirius could cast a curse, Hermione's wand was pushed into the skin just below his jaw. "If you do anything to him, I'll make what you do to him seem like a day at Disney World." She looked down her nose at him as his hands came up in surrender. Hermione lowered her wand and took a step back. "You say you're Gryffindors, but you're just a bunch of assholes. James, you're just a bully not worthy of being in Gryffindor. Sirius, you make fun of someone who is more like you than you think. You had a tough childhood and so did he, except he didn't have a friend with a loving home to run to. How can you treat someone like that who comes from the same kind of place you do. You should be the most empathetic. And Remus, you could have way better friends. You should think about all the people you're hurting being with them when you know what it's like to be different." Lupin looked up at her with a frightened, questioning look on his face. "Come near him again and I won't just threaten."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away. Severus followed, angrily stomping after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark, empty corridor. He drug her further into the shadows until he thought they were far enough away from the hoard of students. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Hermione looked, confused, up at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"What you did back there! Why?" He demanded.

She worked her jaw trying to formulate a response. He slammed his hand down on the wall beside her head. She looked sideways to the arm centimeters from her head then slid her gaze back to Severus' eyes. "I was just trying to help."

"Yeah? Well, you're not."

"I-I'm sorry. What did I do to upset you so?"

"Don't ever do that again. In fact, stay the fuck away from me." He pushed from the wall and walked away.

She slid down the wall to the cold, stone floor. What the hell just happened?

SS/HG

"H-he was just so _angry_. I don't know what I did."

"You emasculated him in front of other men. Guys don't like that." Lily said. "Just give him some space. Sev is like a land mine. Very temperamental and unpredictable, if you upset it, it'll explode and destroy everything and everyone in its path. Just let him cool down."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose you know him better than anyone. Does he do this often?"

"No. He is very… reserved. Always aware of his emotions and how to control them."

"Great. I pissed off the guy who never gets upset. "

"Yes, you did. But look on the bright side."

Hermione gave her a skeptical look. "What bright side?"

Lily smiled. "He only shows emotion around those he trusts."

SS/HG

Hermioine ate with Lily, ignoring the boys who were giving her side-long looks. Lupin was the first to speak up. "Hermione," he began slowly drawing her attention to him. "I think we deserve you an appology." Lupin looked around to James and Sirius.

James sighed and put his fork-ful of food down. "I'm sorry for threatening Snivelus. We will try not to do it again." he muttered, "In front of you." under his breath.

"His name isn't _Snivelus._ It's Severus. And until you can give me a proper appology, I will not waste spending my time with idiot boys who are arses." Hermione turned back to her meal.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that he is _so_-" James began.

"Different?" Hermione cut him off. "Yeah, that's what I like about him, he isn't like all the other boys."

"I won't do anything to him anymore. I'll leave him alone and completely ignor him, but don't expect me to be nice to him." James tried again.

Hermione seemed to think about it. James nudged Sirius in the side. "I will too." Sirius muttered looking down at his plate.

"I suppose I'll forgive you, this time." Hermione said.

Dinner proceded to gradually grow back into their normal friendly conversation. Hermione looked at the Slytherin table for Severus. He met her amber eyes with his dark onyx eyes. He kept her gaze until she turned back to her friends. He looked back down and stabbed at the food on his plate.

SS/HG

Hermione was kept up with thoughts of Severus and what he had said. She thought him about him all night and around five the next morning, she decided to go for a walk to burn off some of her nervous energy.

She dressed in her muggle jeans and a tank top, thinking that the cool of the morning would feel nice on her skin compared to her stuffy room. She made sure not to wake the other girls as she left. The portrait of the fat lady swung open as she exited Gryffindor commons and made her way along the moving stairs to the main doors of the school. She opened them just enough to slide through then let the doors slowly swing shut.

Hermione walked out into the cool air of the morning, goosebumps formed on her arms as she walked down to the lake. It was a lengthy walk, but it gave her something to do, so she was thankful. When she reached the lake she sat on a large boulder that was partially submerged in the water and took off her shoes and socks to dip her toes into the chilly lake. She sat for a while contemplating everything. Her accident, the marauders, Harry's mother, her friends back home, but most of all, Severus.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione jumped and looked at the object of her sleepless night and thoughts. "You, actually."

He walked toward her. "I shouldn't have done and said what I did. I usually don't lose control like that. It was childish and I regret frightening you. I'm just not used to having people stick up for me."

"That's alright. Lily explained to me how I emasculated you in front of other guys. I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. I won't do that again."

Severus smirked. "Sure you will."

Hermione laughed. "Well, not intentionally." She sobered and looked at him. "So, we're okay?"

Severus contemplated that then nodded. "Yes. We're good."

They were silent before Hermione asked, "Why are you down here, anyways?"

"I come down here to think things over and be alone. It's quiet and when I saw you I figured I'd try mend things."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad you did."

Severus smirked. "By the way, you're on my rock."

* * *

A/N What's the general consensus on this one? This one was short as well. Quite sorry about that. Hope you're enjoying! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N WARNING: Graphic scene ahead! But other than that, enjoy and review!

I do not own anything. It is all J.K. Rowling's work. I do not make any money from this.

* * *

Chapter Four

Hermione walked with Severus down to the dungeons. "Are you sure it's alright I'm down there?"

"Yes, you're fine." Severus said exasperatingly for the millionth time since they agreed that she would come to his room to work on a potion. Seeing as how he had been here since the beginning of term and he was a seventh year, he had a room to himself. Hermione on the other hand had to share a room with Lily and her two other friends. Lily and her friends had wanted to be together so they got a bigger room to themselves. The portrait leading into the Slytherin common room swung open to reveal a room not too different from the Gryffindor common room except it had a lot more green than red. Hermione was practically walking on top of Severus as they walked to his room.

Severus unwarded his room and opened the door for her. Hermione walked in and looked around the room. It was identical to her own back home except for the green and Severus' personal things which was almost nothing. Severus closed the door behind himself and stood behind her. Hermione shivered and closed her eyes.

"The potion is over there in the cauldron and ready for the next stage. It's been on a stasis charm for a while now."

"What are you brewing?" Hermione walked over to it and he followed.

"Polyjuice potion."

"Oh! I brewed that in my second year! Of course I didn't have the ingredients just lying around so I had to _borrow _from my potions professor without his knowledge." Hermione spoke before thinking about to whom she was talking. _Shit! Probably shouldn't have said that to him. That must be why he acted like he knew for a fact that I had, indeed, brewed polyjuice and used ingredients from his stores. _

Severus smirked. "_You _stole from a professor?"

"No! Borrowed without permission."

"I bet he was very happy about that. I know I would kill anyone who stole from me. Ingredients are hard to come by, especially polyjuice ingredients."

"Don't I know it." Hermione muttered. "So what stage are you in?"

Severus and Hermione got to work on the potion. Several hours later they had completed the stage of the potion and it had to simmer for two weeks. Severus lowered the heat on the burner and put a stasis charm on it.

Hermione was exhausted. She was sweaty from working over the hot cauldron and her back and shoulders were killing her. Severus looked to be in twice the pain she was in, though. Hermione watched him futilely rub his shoulder and neck. She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulder where he had been rubbing. Severus stiffened at her touch. She started massaging deep into his muscle at the tight knot. It hurt so bad it felt good. Severus moaned involuntarily and hung his head. Hermione rubbed his shoulders and neck then down into his back.

Her hands stopped moving and she cracked her fingers. "Better?"

Severus stretched and turned to look at her. "Much."

She smiled at him as he stood up. She realized he stood about a head taller than her. He had been firm with muscle when she had been massaging him. He was looking down at her with an odd expression on his face. She recognized that look from before. It was the same one from her time that he had been giving her when he thought she wasn't looking. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Severus was moving closer to her. She closed her eyes and their lips met, hesitantly at first, then escalated into something much hotter. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus' hand cupped the side of her neck, his thumb under her jaw tilting her head up. His other hand was holding her hip, pulling her closer into his hard, lean body. Hermione backed him up to the bed and made him sit when his legs touched the side of the mattress.

Hermione straddled him and pushed his hair back whilst kissing him. They were breathing hard, she couldn't remember anything this heated with Ron. She ground into his hard length making him moan into her mouth. His hands cupped her arse, pulling her into him. Hermione reached behind her and started stroking him through his trousers. He let out a strangled gasp as his eyes rolled back. His hands jerked her hard into him as she stroked. Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt and sucking on his neck. _That's definitely going to leave a bruise. _She thought as she licked up his neck to his ear. She suckled on the lobe which made him growl low in his chest. His chest vibrated as he moaned and growled making her want to elicit as much noise from him as possible. His hands found her shirt which he didn't even try to unbutton. He pulled it off of her when she lifted her arms and unhooked her bra. She slid it off her arms and threw it to the floor. Severus rolled her nipples between his fingers making her gasp and shudder. He lowered his head to her left nipple and started to suck and pull on it. Hermione ground into him and moaned. She held his head to her and combed her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her. His hands grasped her waist, holding her to him. Severus let the nipple slip out to start his ministrations on the right side. Hermione ran her hands up his arms and threw her head back. She gripped his biceps as he started to turn and set her on the bed.

Severus pulled her down to him and started kissing down her stomach. He unhooked the zipper on her skirt before hearing a knock at his door. "Go away!" He shouted as Hermione slid his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it to the ground. She sucked at his nipple which was above her now that he had been distracted and leaned on his fists to look at the door. He moaned then pulled away to continue on his path down her stomach.

The knock grew more insistent. Severus growled then said, "Just ignore it."

Hermione nodded and he continued again.

The knock sounded again. Severus shouted, "Go the fuck away!"

The door opened. "Now, Severus, is that anyway to speak to a friend?" Lucius entered then stopped as he stared at the scene before him. "Oh." Was all he said. He looked younger than before. He still had his long hair and arrogant, aristocratic look about him. He was missing, what Hermione thought of as, his pimp cane. He looked very good.

"This better be _really_ fucking important, Lucius."

"Yes, actually, it was. But first, who is the lovely girl beneath you?"

Severus seemed to remember Hermione's current lack of a shirt and grabbed his dress shirt from the ground and covered her breasts with it. "Hermione, this is Lucius. Unfortunately. Lucius, this is why I said go the fuck away. Now, what is it?" He said angrily.

"It's about the," he paused for a moment before saying, "dark arts project we have been working on." He gave Severus a pointed look.

Severus looks mournfully at Hermione who nodded. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead then got up and left with Lucius.

Hermione sighed and got dressed.

SS/HG

Severus and Hermione walked by the lake the next night in silence. He kept looking at her from the side of his eye. Hermione wished she could read his mind, he was so distant most of the time. They stopped by the boulder and stared at the serene water. Hermione looked up at him and studied his angular features. His brow was furrowed with thought. He looked like was glaring the water into submission. Hermione giggled then stopped when he turned his glare on her.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Right." Severus turned on his heel and left in a billow of robes.

Hermione ran after him. "Severus, wait!" She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Let go." He said in a dark, silky tone.

Hermione knew that voice from class. That was his pissed voice. "No." Severus stormed past her, yanking his arm from her grasp. Hermione ran up the hill again to catch up with him. "Severus, what did I do?" Hermione looked searchingly up into his dark eyes.

"Ouit playing games, Hermione. Just leave me alone."

"What are you talking about? I'm not playing-"

"Yes, you are. First you act like you like to be around me then you kiss me and act like you like it. Then you laugh when you're looking at me. I know I'm not attractive. I don't need your criticism. I'm sick of your games. Now get out of my way." Severus pushed past her but she jumped in his path again.

"First off, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the look you were giving the water, You were glaring at it like you had a personal grudge against it or something. Secondly, I do like being around you and I wish you had finished what you had started last night because I have never felt anything close to what I felt then." Hermione stared into his eyes gauging his reaction. He just stared at her. Hermione plowed into his body and sealed her lips over his. She gripped his biceps and pulled herself up to deepen the kiss. His mouth slowly relaxed and opened when she ran her tongue over his lips. She dug her fingers into his hard muscle and pulled away to look up at him, panting slightly. "Why would I do that if I didn't want you so much?"

SS/HG

Hermione sat with Severus in the library doing homework with him. She had decided to wear one of her off-the-shoulder sweaters and put on make-up to see if he would take interest. And he had.

"'Mione? Would you mind sitting up straighter?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?" She looked up from her essay at him. He was staring at her chest with a look that she learned meant he had something on his mind other than school work. She looked down at her chest then back up at him. "Don't you like my sweater? I jinxed it green just for you."

"The problem is that I like it too much, love." Severus replied.

He and Hermione had been dating for several weeks now. Everyone was surprised when she had gotten him to talk, much less date. He didn't like PDA which fine with her because she didn't fancy it much either. They studied with each other almost every night, both reading over the other's homework. The polyjuice potion was in its final stage now and they had made plans to work on it this weekend. Severus wouldn't tell her why he was making it in the first place, but she decided she didn't really need to know… for now, at least.

James and Sirius had apologized to Severus and left him alone. They still gave her looks of 'why are you dating _him_?' but she had become really good at ignoring them. Lily had become her go-to person for venting and advice about Severus. She was a great listener, but she just wasn't Ginny.

Hermione felt sick every time she thought about her friends. Would she be stuck here forever? She missed them so much. She was even starting to miss Ron who she was in the process of forgiving. She cared for Severus, but she missed her friends as well. She missed her parents' letters and her own time. The eighties were coming up and she preferred to skip over that, she knew she wouldn't be missing anything good. She missed Crookshanks with his moody behavior and independence he kind of reminded her of Severus. She tried not to think of what would happen if she never went home, but it was like a dark storm cloud over her. She would be with Severus, but she would lose everything and everyone else.

Hermione batted her eyelashes at him. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked smirking.

Severus cleared his throat and looked back down at his book. Hermione went back to writing her essay. She idly stoked her collar bone bringing Severus' attention back to her. Severus growled and tried to glue his eyes to the book, but was failing miserably. "Are you almost finished?"

"With what?"

Severus thought of saying _blatantly tempting me _but decided on, "Your essay,"

"Just putting the finishing touches on it. Why?"

"I thought we could go back to my room and, uh, check on the potion." He said in a low voice, "Then finish what we started the other night?"

Hermione shuddered and closed the essay in her book. "I'm done. You ready?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes, I suppose."

SS/HG

Severus and Hermione lay in a heap with the covers of his bed strewn about in a mess. Their clothes were scattered on the ground, lying forgotten. Severus had his arm around Hermione who was curled into his side. He kissed her forehead as she quickly fell asleep.

"I love you, Hermione."

"Love you, too, Sev."

Severus stiffened. He hadn't meant for her to hear that. He had thought she was asleep. Hermione nuzzled into his side and sighed before starting to breathe evenly signaling her fall to sleep.

_ So peaceful. _He thought as he watched her sleeping face. She was beautiful and all his. He drifted off watching her sleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope any grammatical errors aren't driving you bonkers, I'm doing this Beta-less. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up soon. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did.

I do not own anything. It is all J.K. Rowling's work. I do not make any money off of this.

* * *

Chapter Five

1998

Harry knocked tentatively on Dumbledore's door. The door swung open to reveal Snape gesticulating wildly and yelling, "How could you have let this happen? You know what happens to-" Snape spun around to see Harry standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I just wanted to… I'll come back later, sir." Harry amended.

"No, stay, Harry. Professor Snape and I were just about finished." Dumbledore said gesturing for Harry to come in.

Snape gave the most frightening glare Harry had ever seen to Dumbledore before turning on his heel and leaving in a billow of robes. The door slammed behind him, making Dumbledore's small, glass trinkets shake and clink together. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to disturb."

"That's alright, my boy. Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Harry sat in the chair Dumbledore gestured to."It's Hermione, sir. It's been three months since she left. I'm worried, Professor. What if she can't find a way to get back? Will she be stuck wherever she is forever?"

"Rest assured, Harry. Hermione is doing just fine where she is. I'm sure she will turn up eventually." Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded sullenly. "I suppose that's all I can do. Just wait for her to appear." He stood from the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, my boy."

Harry walked from Dumbledore's office and quietly shut the door behind him.

SS/HG

Hermione walked by the lake with Severus. It was a quiet evening, the snow falling steadily. Severus walked to the edge of the lake and looked out over the frozen, glossy surface. Hermione stooped and scooped some snow together, packing it into a small ball. She aimed at Severus before throwing it and hitting him in the back. The white snow that was her snowball stood out against his black, wool coat.

Hermione tried to keep a straight face at the glare Severus gave her, but ended up in a hysterical giggling fit. Severus bent over and started making a snowball of his own. Hermione ran away, laughing as he chased after her. The snowball hit her shoulder as she ran up a hill, Severus close behind her. Hermione hastily dove for snow and packed it together whilst she ran then quickly turned around to throw it and hit him squarely in the chest.

He was too close to her now. She knew he would be within an arm's length soon. Hermione sped up, but the snow was too deep and difficult to run through. Severus reached out and caught her around the waist. He hauled her back to his chest; she bent over his arms, laughing madly. He swung her around in circles as she laughed. It was the first time Hermione had heard Sev laugh. She had seen him smirk and occasionally smile, only when they were alone, but she had never heard him laugh. It was deep and his chest vibrated against her back as he held her to him. Hermione spun in his grasp and put her arms around his neck. She chastely kissed him on his cold lips.

Severus took in her red cheeks and nose. She was beaming up at him as she clung to his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her again, his lips softly touching hers. She pulled herself up to him and deepened the kiss. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue ran over hers. They kissed for what felt like an hour before breaking apart to breathe. Hermione smiled up at him looking into his dark eyes. Severus smiled down at her before taking her hand and walking with her back to the castle.

SS/HG

Lily watched from a window on the second floor as Hermione threw snowballs at Severus and ran away. Severus pulled her to his chest and tuned in circles with her bent over him. She watched as they started kissing then walked to the castle hand in hand. Lily felt an odd feeling of…longing? Is that what she wanted? Someone to genuinely want to spend time with her like that? She loved James and wouldn't trade him for anyone, but she wanted him to do things like that instead of only wanting to make out all the time. Lily sighed and put her fingers to the window. _Enjoy yourself, Sev. _She slowly walked back to Gryffindor tower feeling lonely and wanting something she knew she'd never have.

SS/HG

"Are you planning on going to the Winter Dance, 'Mione?" Severus asked her one night as they studied.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Um, I guess I hadn't really thought of it. Why?"

Severus looked uncomfortable. "I thought maybe you would want to go with me?"

Hermione smiled at him as he looked at the table. "Of course I want to go with you, Sev."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Really?"

"I love you, Sev. I'm not just going to dump you to go with some other guy!" Hermione laughed. "Honestly, Sev. Who do you think I am?"

Severus smiled and shook his head.

SS/HG

Hermione walked with Lily through Hogsmead the following weekend. Lily had drug her through what seemed like hundreds of boutiques looking for the 'perfect dress'. Hermione was beginning to think that such a thing didn't exist.

"Oooh! We must go in this one!" Lily squealed and drug her into yet another boutique. Hermione looked around and saw a dress in the corner. It was dark red with a fitted bodice that had sparking lines of gold running around it. Hermione walked closer to it and felt the sleek material. She pulled it off the hanger and found a changing room.

Hermione shut the door and stripped out of her muggle jeans and t-shirt. She unzipped the dress and stepped into it. She pulled it up around herself and zipped it up. The dress magically formed to fit her perfectly. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, examining how it fit her then turning to see the back. She opened the door and stepped out.

Lily turned around and looked at her. "Wow! Hermione you look amazing!" She breathed dreamily. "You must get it! Severus won't know what hit him!"

Hermione laughed a little as she looked down at the dress. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Lily exclaimed. "You'll be the center of attention. You'll beating the boys off with a stick all night!"

Hermione went back in the room and changed back into her muggle clothes. She brought the dress up to the counter where the clerk put it into a box and wrapped tissue around it before putting the lid on. Hermione smiled and thanked her before shrinking the box and putting it into her pocket. _Gods magic is amazing!_ She thought as she walked out with Lily.

Lily found a green dress that matched her eyes and wouldn't clash with her hair before they returned to Hogwarts. Hermione put her shrunken dress into her bedside table and left with Lily to go to dinner.

SS/HG

Hermione's stomach was churning with nervous energy. Lily had given her a potion to use as shampoo to turn her hair from a frizzy mess into soft waves. She had pulled it back at the temples and clipped it in place at the back of her head.

Lily was applying mascara to her eyes and telling her to stop moving her leg up and down. "Stop doing that, 'Mione, you're going to mess up my work."

"Sorry,I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

Lily smiled. "You're going to look beautiful and Sev is going to love it, as long as you stop moving!" Hermione stilled her leg and closed her eyes as Lily put sparkly gold eye shadow on her. Lily stepped back and looked at her. "I think I'm done."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She had sparkling gold eye lids that extended towards her temples. Her eye lashes were dark and longer than she could ever remember seeing them. Her lips were deep red, but towards the inside were sparkly gold. Her skin looked flawless and airbrushed. She looked up at Lily. "You did an amazing job! Wow! I can't believe what you did!"

Lily smiled. "I know, I'm amazing." She said jokingly. "Let's get dressed. I don't fancy being late."

SS/HG

Severus paced nervously in his room. He had bought new dress robes and showered then pulled his hair back. He looked himself over in the mirror. Usually he opted not to look at himself at all, but he wanted Hermione to like how he looked, at least tonight. He brushed invisible lint off his robes for what must have been the hundredth time since putting it on. He looked at his clock again. Time seemed to crawl by slowly and torturously as he waited to meet Hermione. Finally, he left at a quarter to seven to go get Hermione. He ignored all the stares as he left the Slytherin common room and pushed through the portrait. The halls were filled with groups of giggling, talking couples waiting for the dance to start. He climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower and stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I'm here for Hermione Granger." He stated to the portrait who was looking him up and down.

"Password?" She asked.

"I just need to get her. Could you open?" He asked then grudgingly decided to add, "Please."

"No password, no entry." She stated again.

The portrait flung open and the Fat Lady smacked into the wall with an, "Well, I never!" from the outraged painting.

Lily and James emerged from the hole. "Hi, Sev. You look very handsome." Lily said then nudged her elbow into James' ribs.

"Snape." James muttered.

"Potter." Severus grumbled back.

"She should be coming out anytime now." Lily said.

Snape nodded as Lily and James left and waited for Hermione. Soon after, Hermione pushed the portrait open to reveal Severus standing outside waiting for her. Severus felt like the air had been knocked out from his lungs. Hermione smiled at him sweetly. "You look so handsome, Sev."

Severus seemed to regain his composure. "You look amazing, love." He held out his arm and she wrapped her hand around it and walked with him down to the great hall.

The great hall looked amazing. Icicles hung from the snowing ceiling. Everything had a layer of frost adorning it, making everything look glassy and white. People were already dancing to the fast muggle music playing. They had showed up fifteen minutes later than the start so the hall was already packed. Hermione made her way to the marauders with their dates and drug Severus with her. She danced by Lily and wrapped Severus' arms around her waist as she swayed to the music.

The music changed to a slow song and Hermione looked at Severus silently saying 'If this is too much right now, we don't have to.' Severus put his hand on her waist and took her hand. Hermione smiled and put her hand on his broad shoulder and started to move with Severus around the floor. Hermione blushed as she stumbled, "I really don't know how to dance." She admitted shyly.

Severus smirked. "Lucky for you, I do." Severus started twirling her around then caught her and pulled her to his chest. He guided her around the room as she laughed when she stepped on his toes leaving scuff marks on his shiny black shoes. Severus held her close and swayed back and forth when the next slower song came on to give her a break. She rested her head on his chest, breathing in his musky, intoxicating scent. He ran his hands down to rest on her full hips and kept up their swaying movement.

SS/HG

Severus and Hermione danced for most of the night, only taking breaks when they were tired or thirsty. They dared not drink too much punch though, it was a dance full of teenagers. After the dance, she and Severus walked out to the garden which was mostly a maze of hedges with purple flowers on them. The maze changed every so often, making it difficult to find one's way out. Severus stopped in an open part of the maze, Hermione assumed it was the center.

Severus took her hands and stood in front of her. He pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her. "I want you to have this. It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were eighteen. He was abusive and cruel, but my mother was an amazing woman before she was killed. I thought you should have it since you're an amazing, strong women like she was."

Severus was holding out a small silver ring. Two snakes made up the band, one wrapped around the top of a large emerald and one wrapped around the bottom. Hermione held out her hand for him to slip the ring onto her small finger. "It's beautiful, Severus."

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it where the ring was situated on her finger. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione kissed him deeply before pulling away to hug him. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. "I love you, too, Sev."

* * *

A/N How was it? I write mostly to Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins if you wanted to know what song I had in mind for the dance scene. Make sure you let me know what you thought by reviewing! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! And a HUGE thank you to those who actually do review, it means the world to me to get feed back. My goal for each chapter is to get five reviews before I post the next one, so please review!

I do not own anything. Everything is J.K. Rowling's genius. I do not make money from my writing.

* * *

Chapter Six

Lucius kneeled on the cold stone floor. He bowed his head and looked at the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "Severus is in a _relationship_ with a _mudblood_?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord, he has been seeing the girl for three months." Lucius confirmed, never looking up.

Voldemort seemed to think over the new and startling information. "Bring me this _mudblood_. I want to see how far Severus has strayed from us."

SS/HG

"What's your family like?" Hermione asked as she and Severus sat by the lake one evening after classes.

Severus looked over to her then back to the lake. He looked uncomfortable and shifted a bit away from her. "They're... not the greatest." Hermione waited for more and Severus sighed when he looked at her expectant expression. "My dad's abusive. My mother killed herself. My sister is... distant."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't mean to bring up something upsetting."

"My dad used to beat my mum in front of us. Burn her, whip her, whatever he felt like to show us what would happen if we went out of line. My mum tried to shield us from him, but we were never safe from his abuse. He would come into our rooms in the night when my mum wouldn't notice and 'put us in our place'." Severus stared out at the lake, but she could tell he wasn't really seeing the water. "I found my mum when I was ten in a pool of her own blood. It looked like she was looking at me, but I realized she was dead. I remember screaming for her, for help, but the only one who came was my sister. I pushed her out of the bathroom because I didn't want her to see mum like that. I had held her forearms together where the cuts had been so I had blood on my hands that got on my sister's night-shirt. After she was taken away I remember scrubbing the bathroom floor for hours trying to get the stains out."

Hermione watched his expressions as he told her. The haunted look in his eyes scared her. She put her hand on his forearm and gently rubbed it with her thumb.

"My sister hasn't been the same since. It kills me to leave her behind every year for Hogwarts when she has to stay behind with our father. I tell her every year that I'll come back for her and take her away once I get out of school." Severus smiled, "She always looks happy when I tell her about all the places we'll see and all the things we'll do." He was silent for a moment. "I miss her."

Hermione looked at the lake with him for a while before saying, "We could see her."

Severus looked at her. "I'm not taking you near my father."

"I want to meet your sister, Severus. She's a big part of your life. Plus, you just said you miss her. You would get to see her and she would be happy."

Severus seemed to think this over. "I don't know, Hermione."

"C'mon, Sev. You want to. So let's go this weekend. We haven't been out of the castle since summer break. I know I could use some fresh surroundings."

Severus looked uneasy. "Just to see her. I'm not letting my father ruin this."

Hermione smiled, "It's a date then."

SS/HG

Hermione stood in front of her mirror holding up various items of clothing to herself then throwing them to the floor. Nothing felt right once she tried it on.

Lily sat on the edge of her bed and watched Hermione stress over her clothes. "I liked the blue sweater." She tried to help.

Hermione looked at the heap of clothes on the ground at her feet and found the blue sweater Lily was indicating. "No it doesn't send the right message." Severus was taking her to meet what was left of his family, which was his sister and father.

"What message are you trying to send?"

"Something classy, but still shows a bit of skin for Sev. It has to say 'Hi! I'm dating your son even though I'm a mudblood, but that's okay.' Do you know what I mean?"

Lily's eyebrows drew together. "No, can't say I do. Maybe the black blouse?"

"No. That looks more like 'I'm trying to desperately please you. Please like me.'"

"Isn't that what you're really saying though?"

Hermione threw a glare over her shoulder. "That may be what I'm doing, but that's not what I'm trying to say."

Lily smirked. "So you're lying to them through your clothes?"

Hermione sighed and threw herself onto her bed. _She is too much like Ginny for her own good. _Hermione smiled at the thought of her friend. She missed them all so much. Although the thought of leaving Sev was getting harder and harder to think about. Would he still love her twenty years in the future or would he resent her for what she did knowing who he was now and not caring about the consequences?

"I didn't think I could get more nervous than going to the dance. I feel like that nervousness only ten times stronger. What did you do when you met James' parents?" Hermione looked towards Lily.

Lily was smiling fondly at the memory. "I dressed pretty conservatively, a white sun dress, and fixed my hair. He told me that his parents had seen and been through it all since they had him for a son and Sirius as an adopted son. He introduced me and we had tea and talked about what I had in mind for my future and things like that. I helped his mother clean up and talked to her. She is a really sweet lady. I don't know, I guess we got along right away. I felt like a part of the family ever since."

Hermione thought about what it must have been like for her, being accepted right away. She doubted Sev's family would be so accommodating. "I think I'll wear the white blouse."

SS/HG

Severus led her to the apparition point of Hogwarts. "We don't have to do this, love. If you're uncomfortable with it, we can turn back now."

"Sev, for the hundredth time today, I want to meet your family. I was the one who asked remember?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't feel pressured. I _want_ to do this."

"I don't think you understand how my family is."

"I understand perfectly. Now, stop fussing over me. I'm not going to break if my feelings get hurt a bit. Believe me, I've heard every insult in the book, nothing your dad can do to me hasn't already been done."

Severus sighed and looked into her amber eyes. After looking like his mind was in a bar brawl with itself, he nodded. "Okay, let's go." Severus took her hand and laced his fingers through hers before apparating away from Hogwarts and landing on the sidewalk in front of Snape manor.

The house was situated between two other homes that all looked like they had seen better days. The windows were layered with grime making them difficult to see through. The street was filled with old, abandoned brick houses that looked to be in as good of shape as Sev's. The tall chimney spat out putrid looking smoke casting a smog of grey above the other homes. Hermione could see an old abandoned mill of some sort in the distance with a dirty river running along it. She squeezed Severus' hand in reassurance before leading him to the front door that had outlines of the numbers of his address branded on it but no actual numbers to be seen.

Severus looked at Hermione with a pained expression on his face. Hermione smiled up at him and knocked on the front door. They waited several moments before an older version of Severus opened the door and cast a disapproving look over them. He was heavier than the future version of Severus was with short, combed back hair that had lines of grey running through it.

"What the 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" His gruff voice was the exact opposite of Sev's deep, silky voice.

"Hello, father. I sent a letter explaining that I was going to bring my girlfriend over in two weeks' time to meet you."

His father grunted. "The mudblood."

Hermione and smiled and extended her hand. "That'd be me, sir. I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

Severus' father looked at her hand before looking back at his son. "Must've burned your letter before readin' it."

"Hermione, this is Tobias, my father." Severus said. "He doesn't have any manners so you may as well put your hand down." He muttered to her. Hermione lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, now you've met my father. Where's Kaderin?"

"In 'er room where she belongs." His father grunted.

Severus pushed past his father and pulled Hermione along behind him. He led her up a set of stairs into a hallway. "I think that went rather well." Hermione said.

"Yes he's charming." Snape muttered. When they reached a door at the end of hallway he knocked softly before opening it up. It was a small, dingy room with a small bed pushed against the far wall and a dresser on the same wall as the door that was covered with dust and yellowed picture frames. Hermione looked at the pictures and saw a very solemn Snape family. Tobias was standing beside a beautiful dark haired woman in a white lace dress. A young Severus, he couldn't be much older than nine, stood behind a small girl sitting on a wooden chair. He had his hand on the back of the chair, his mother had her hand on his shoulder, his father had his hand on his mother's lower back.

Hermione looked back to Severus who had slowly walked toward a petite girl sitting in, what looked like, the chair from the picture. She was staring out the grimy window. She had long, slightly wavy dark brown hair. Severus laid his hand on her shoulder gently and looked down at her. She looked up at him and blinked before springing to her feet and throwing herself into his arms. He stroked her hair and held her, gently rocking her from side to side. When she let go she stepped back from him and turned to Hermione.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Kaderin, this is Hermione. She is my girlfriend."

Hermione smiled at her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine." Kaderin smiled back at her. "So how long have you been dating my brother?"

"Almost four months." Hermione said looking at Severus.

"I don't think Sev's dated a girl that long. I don't think Sev's even ever dated a girl." Kaderin smiled at her brother a bit sadly. "I don't recall him talking about you."

"I just transferred from Beauxbatons."

"Oh. So what house are you from? You don't seem too Slytherin-like."

"Gryffindor, actually."

"Funny, Sev used to say that he would never date a Gryffindor. Odd irony is." She said looking at Severus.

Severus rubbed his arm distractedly. "If you would excuse me for a moment." Severus left the room and down the hall.

Hermione heard the door shut. "So how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"You don't go to Hogwarts?"

Kaderin looked at the ground. "I'm a squib." She whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be intrusive."

"No that's fine. I don't mind, really."

There was a loud thump then a moan that came from down the hall. Hermione ran out of the room and pounded on the door that the moans were coming from. "Severus? Are you alright?" Hermione had a flashback of the last time she ran to someone who was moaning and asked the same question but she pushed it from her mind. He moaned again and Hermione pushed the door open.

Severus was lying on the floor, his shirt sleeve had been rolled up, and he was clutching his left forearm. Hermione saw the dark mark writhing on his arm. Hermione fell to her knees and clutched his bicep. Severus saw the knowing look in her eyes as she nodded. Severus pulled his wand from his pocket and Hermione backed away. He disapparated with a loud crack.

Hermione walked back to Kaderin's room. She had returned to her chair and was looking out the window again. "He was called." She said, her voice void of emotion.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She said trying to make her voice sound firm and not sound as shaky as she felt.

There was a smash that came from downstairs. Hermione whipped around to look out the doorway. Kaderin stood from her chair and walked up behind Hermione. The floor boards downstairs creaked and Hermione took out her wand. She could voices that didn't belong to Tobias coming from the lower floor. "Where you expecting anyone else?"

Kaderin slowly shook her head. Hermione turned back to the doorway and slowly pushed it open to find a man in black robes standing there. Hermione gasped as she took in the death eater mask. "Hello, pet."

"Stupefy!" She shouted. The man fell over and Hermione grabbed Kaderin's hand and pulled her toward the grimy window. She opened it and looked down. It was a straight drop to the ground from the second story window. She could hear running footsteps coming up the stairs. She pushed Kaderin to the window and whispered, "Don't look down." before making her jump out the window. Kaderin landed with a soft thump then stood. Hermione glanced behind herself, bit her lip, then looked at the ground below. She threw her legs over the edge of the open window and pushed herself off. She rolled before coming to a stop and jumping to her feet. She started to run with Kaderin into the street. Hermione had a sinking feeling they would find them sooner if she decided to hide.

She ran down the street into a back alley before coming out into another street. Her hair blew in her face, but she dared not look behind her to clear it because it would slow her speed. She crossed through the streets, their pounding footsteps echoing off the brick and cement.

Hermione could already hear footsteps behind her that didn't belong to Kaderin. She sped through the streets, her legs felt like they were burning. She pumped her arms and legs as fast as she could, her eyes started to brim over with burning tears. Eventually, they would catch her and Kaderin, she knew she was living her last moments.

Kaderin stumbled and let out a strangled scream. They were gaining, but she knew she couldn't leave Kaderin to fend for herself. A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned around to help Kaderin to her feet. They started to run again, Hermione turned down another street.

Black mist formed in front of them and they tried to stop, but was too slow. She ran into a solid chest that was not Severus' this time. She heard Kaderin scream. Hands gripped her biceps, another set came from behind her and clasped over her mouth before she felt the twisting suffocation of apparition.

* * *

A/N DUH DUH DON! :) How'd you like it? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N **WARNING** torture and implied rape in this chapter. It isn't too long or descriptive, though if you want to skip it go to the first chapter break (SS/HG) Enjoy!

To my reviewers: I love you guys! Some of your comments make me laugh to myself and others make me want to thank you more than there are words for.

I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not make money off this

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hermione's feet hit hard stone and the hands that had been clasping her upper arms in an iron grip let her go. She immediately looked for her wand; her eyes widened as she looked for it but couldn't find it. The death eater in front of her held up her wand and smirked.

Kaderin was backing away from their captors to run into another death eater. Hermione looked around to see they were in the middle of a circle of death eaters. They seemed to be moving closer to Hermione and Kaderin. Kaderin's eyes were wild as she and Hermione backed together, trapped.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see them." The circle opened to look at a death eater who was standing in an open doorway Hermione hadn't noticed was behind them. Hands pushed them forward into the room as the group of death eaters filed in. A hand grabbed her bicep and steered them into the center of the room. "Don't let him know of your fear." A familiar voice whispered. He positioned them in the center of the room. The other death eaters lined the walls around them. Voldemort sat on a throne at the head of the room.

"Which of you is the mudblood?" He spat, his red eyes raking over their forms with disgust.

Hermione stepped forward with her jaw clenched. She looked him in his red eyes, "I am."

"I asked for one, not two. Who is the second?" Voldemort hissed.

"She was with the girl when we arrived, my lord."

"Who are you?" Voldemort questioned Kaderin.

"Kaderin S-Snape." She said looking at the floor.

"Where was your wand? They tell me they could not find one on you."

Hermione held her breath. She knew if Kaderin answered correctly, it would not please Voldemort. Kaderin kept her head down. "I'm a squib."

Voldemort looked to a death eater. "Kill her."

Hermione searched wildly for help as a death eater raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra." Green light shot out of the wand and hit Kaderin in the chest. The light wrapped around her as she screamed. Kaderin crumpled to the ground, her dark eyes looking vacantly at the ground.

Hermione bit back her anger and kept quiet. "That just leaves you, mudblood." Voldemort said. Hermione looked him in his eyes and bit her tongue. "I understand you've been dating one of my death eaters. Severus." He called. A robed death eater stepped out from the crowd of black.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked quietly.

"What do you think we should do to punish you?" Voldemort asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and pretended to be anywhere but here. If she shut them tight enough maybe she would be back home. "I don't know, my lord." Severus answered. Hermione could hear his voice shaking. _This is it. I'm going to die and Severus is the one who is going to do it._

"Come here, Severus." Severus slowly walked to Voldemort. "Let's test your loyalty, shall we?" He whispered something to Severus who slowly nodded.

Severus turned to face Hermione. A tear fell down her cheek at his pained expression. He raised his wand and pointed it at her chest. Hermione let her arms fall to her sides and puffed out her chest. She looked Severus in the eye and nodded.

"Crucio!" He shouted.

_Wait, what? That's not what I was thinking. _Hermione thought before the overwhelming pain seared through her body. Hermione fell to the ground next to Kaderin and writhed on her side. She felt like she was burning from the inside and her lungs had been filled with water suffocating her. She gasped for air, but nothing came. She flipped to her back and arched off the stone. She wanted to scream and cry, but she was determined to not make any noise. Her fists clenched as her body spasmed. She fixed her gaze on the ceiling refusing to let Voldemort see the pain in her eyes. The searing pain was making her vision blurry and her body twitch and writhe involuntarily. She closed her eyes as her mind screamed for release. She felt as though she was drowning in fire.

The pain stopped and she held back a whimper. Her head fell to the side and her fists unclenched as her body relaxed. She found a spot on the floor to fixate her gaze on. Her hair was stuck to her face and spread in a tangled mess on the dark marble floor. The cool floor was soothing to her over-sensitized skin. It felt like it had burned off during the curse. Her body ached from the unnatural ways it had twisted in agony and vision swam.

"You didn't think we'd give you an easy way out like death, did you, mudblood?" Voldemort smirked.

SS/HG

Strong arms wrapped around her limp body and carried her off. She felt the dizzying nausea that accompanied apparition then the feel of cool air on her skin. She swayed with the person's steps for what felt like forever before she was laid on something soft. She comprehended that she was on a bed and there was a soft light coming from beside her. She turned her face towards it and drifted to sleep.

SS/HG

Hermione awoke in the hospital wing several days later to find Madame Pomfrey had cleared her to return to her classes. After she left the hospital wing thanking Madame Pomfrey, she went to the nearest bathroom and looked herself over. She had a split lip and her face was covered in healing bruises. Madame Pomfrey had treated the swelling of her black eye so it didn't stand out so much. Her skin looked similar to her face and she had deep cuts that were healing under bandages. Her broken bones had been healed as well to Hermione's relief. Tears welled in her eyes at the memories of hands all over her body, the ache between her legs a constant reminder even with the pain potion she had taken. She lifted her face to the ceiling and willed the tears away refusing to cry. Her hands gripped the sink as she steadied her emotions. Hermione looked herself over once more before stealing herself and leaving the bathroom.

She went to the Great Hall and made up a story about a car accident to her worried friends. Lily put a sympathetic hand on her arm and Lupin, Sirius, and James said they were glad she came out of it 'just a bit banged up'. "We came by with flowers but Madame Pomfrey had said we couldn't see you yet." Lupin said.

"I got them and they were just what I needed after I awoke. Thanks, guys." Hermione smiled to them. She ate with them in her usual spot and the conversation flowed as easily as it had before. Sirius joked and James laughed with him. Lily talked about classes with Hermione and Lupin. Pettigrew watched and every so often spoke.

Hermione had just finished her meal when a letter landed on her plate. She opened it and read it.

_Hermione, _

_ I would like to meet with you after your meal about your predicament. Don't worry about your classes. _

_ Headmaster Dumbledore _

Hermione read over the letter again before getting out from the bench at Gryffindor table and starting to walk towards Dumbledore's office. She was reading her letter whilst walking when she ran into something and fell on top of it. She looked up to see she was on top of Severus. "Oh my god, Severus! I am so sorry!" She pushed off of him and stood up.

Severus brushed off his robes and glared at her. "Maybe watch where you're going next time?"

Hermione drew back. "I-I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to-"

"Never mind it._" _He grumbled.

"What's wrong, Sev?"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled.

"But you never objected to it before." Hermione said confused.

"Things are different now."

Hermione touched his arm and he backed away. She came closer and touched him again, but he threw her hand off of him. "Don't touch me." He almost whispered.

"What's going on with you?" Hermione asked, a hint of desperation clung to her voice.

"We can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Be together?" Hermione asked looking hurt.

"It's better for both of us if I stay away from you." Severus looked out the window towards the courtyard.

"Severus, please don't do this. I love you and I know you love me too."

"I can't see you like this again, Hermione." He looked into her amber eyes that were brimming with tears. "Sometimes what you love most, you have to give up."

"Please-"

"No." Severus pushed her back from him. "It's better this way." He gave her a longing look before it hardened and he walked away leaving her alone in the hall.

SS/HG

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, please come in. Have a seat." Dumbledore smiled and gestured to a seat in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir."

"I have found a solution to your time turner accident. Professor Slughorn actually had it in his stores all along. Isn't that good news? You can go home. I know how much you've been looking forward to going back." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "Yes, I have missed my time a lot."

Dumbledore took a clear phial from his drawer that was filled with shimmering whitish-blue liquid. "This should get you back to your time although you would have been gone for the same amount of time as you were here. The potion hasn't been perfected to get you back to the exact moment you left, but it will work for our purposes."

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to say good-bye before I leave."

"Of course. Would an hour be enough time for you?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be back then."

Dumbledore nodded as she stood and left.

SS/HG

Hermione had wrote letters to each of the marauder except Pettigrew and laid them on Lily's bed. She laid her letter to Lily with the others the left an identical envelope that others received and wrote Severus' name on it. She was sure Lily would give it to him for her.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore before she drank the potion. "I look forward to seeing you again in the future." He said.

Hermione smiled, "You're going to wish I had never shown up with my friends when we turned eleven, trust me, Professor."

"Enjoy the trip," His eyes twinkled.

Hermione tilted the phial back and let the pleasantly warm potion slide down her throat.

* * *

A/N One more chapter after this. Please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing! Also, please do remember I don't have a Beta so be patient with any errors that I have made. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Last chapter! *sniffle* Hope you enjoy and review!

I do not own anything. Everything is J.K. Rowling's work. I do not make any money off my writing

* * *

Chapter Eight

Hermione fell to the floor of Professor Dumbledore's office exactly where she had just been. If her body hadn't landed so painfully on the ground she would have thought that she had just fallen over. She opened her eyes and saw an older Dumbledore standing over her.

"Welcome back to 1998, Miss. Granger."

Hermione pushed the hair from her face and sat up. "It worked?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, yes. You just fell twenty years into the future. How do you feel?"

Hermione made a face. "Like I was just drug through hell." She said. "What is the date?"

"Tuesday January thirteenth, 1998."

Hermione sighed and looked around. That was pretty close to when she had left the past, it was only off by a few days. "I need to see Harry."

"Of course, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore helped her up and walked her to the door.

Hermione thanked him then started walking to Gryffindor tower. She realized when she was in front of the Fat Lady that she didn't have the password. "Could you please just let me in? I've been away on an extended vacation and I don't have the password."

"No password, no entry."

Hermione glared at the portrait. "So you're just going to make me stand here until someone comes along and lets me in?"

"No password, no entry."

"Yes, thank you, I got that the first time." Hermione grumbled. She sighed and sat beside the portrait, on the side that didn't hit the wall, and leaned against the stone wall. Hermione stared down at the emerald ring that encircled her finger and touched it's shiney band. Her brow furrowed as she thought about what she was going to do about Sev-Professor Snape. She didn't know how she was going to face him or if she was going to face him at all. She waited for what felt like forever pondering over her predicament before she saw someone coming up the stairs. "Neville!"

Neville jumped and looked down at her. "Oh! Hermione, you startled me! You're back!" He said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, I just got back, actually. You're the first person I've seen."

"Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"I don't have the password anymore." She said gesturing to the portrait, "And that insufferable piece of colored oil refuses to let me in." Hermione glared at the Fat Lady who was humming and looking around her painted landscape.

"Strawberry truffles." Neville said and the portrait slowly swung open.

Hermione followed Neville into the common room and spotted Harry playing wizard's chess with Ron. "Harry!"

Harry looked around before spotting Hermione and standing up. Hermione ran to him and nearly knocked him over as she flung her arms around him in a fierce hug. "I've missed you." Harry said into her hair.

"I've missed you more." Hermione said laughing but trying not to cry. She pulled back and smiled at him.

Ron stood awkwardly watching them; his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. Hermione slowly walked over to him before tentatively hugging him too. "I've missed you, too, Ron." She said. When she pulled back, he had a shocked look on his face. "I've had a lot of time to think about what happened and I forgave you a while ago, Ronald. You're a great friend, but as a boyfriend, you kind of suck."

Ron smiled and laughed before looking at her seriously. "I really am sorry, 'Mione. I shouldn't have put you through that."

"Let's leave that in the past, shall we?" Hermione asked him and he nodded. "Good, so have you been studying for your NEWTs or did you blow them off without me here to remind you?"

SS/HG

Hermione returned to her room around ten that night. She had spent the day with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. She told them about where she ended up and who she met. Harry had a sad look on his face when she talked about his parents. She told him Lily ended up being her best friend while she was there. Hermione decided to leave out the parts about Snape. She didn't think that they would take to that very well.

She made her way to her bed and saw something that hadn't been there before she had left. She looked at the black leather book. It looked like it had seen years of use and wear. She opened it to the first page and saw elegant, spiked writing covering the page.

_January 16__th__, 1978_

_ Hermione, _

_ I didn't realize how lonely life could be without you here. I got your message and I must admit that I have no idea what it means. What is the necklace that you left me? Why did your note say 'twenty years' but nothing else? I know I said that it would be better off this way, but I'm starting to understand that it may be more difficult than I had first thought. I'm sorry for what I had to do last week. It broke me to see you suffer for even those three days and I thought if I pushed you away, you'd be safe. Kaderin's funeral was the hardest thing I've been through since my mother died. I wish you were here with me. I really need you now. This is the most alone I've ever felt. I still love you more than I thought ever possible. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape_

_ January 20__th__, 1978 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I go to the lake every morning and look for you on my boulder. I still have hope that one day you'll show up and I can apologize to you in person. Studying isn't nearly as fun without you. Everything seems dull compared to when you were with me. I still love you. Please forgive me._

_ S. Snape _

_ March 23__rd__, 1978 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I'm beginning to accept that you will never come back although I still look for you everywhere I go. I nearly scared a girl in Hogsmead last week when I yelled your name and stopped her, but she wasn't you. Her hair was brown and curly so my mind instantly made her look like you in desperation, I think. Being without you is the worst possible torture that I could ever endure. I sit in my room and stare at the pages in this book and think of every way I could have done things differently to make you stay. Did you leave because of what I said to you? That is the only plausible explanation I can think of, if it's not, then please end the torture of my guilt and tell me why you left me. I still love you. Please forgive me._

_S. Snape _

_ August 17__th__, 1978 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I find myself needing someone to talk to more and more as time goes on. What Voldemort has been asking me to do is truly horrifying. I wish I had never let Lucius talk me into joining his ranks. I wish I could just stop. Most of all, I wish you were here. I'd like to think that even though what I said to you pushed you away, you would still listen to me. You are the only one who had ever cared. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape_

_ January 3__rd__, 1979 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I have talked to Dumbledore and he has allowed me to stay at the school as an apprentice of Slughorn. I can't stand the man, but I'd like to think that if you were here, you'd tell me that I'm doing the right thing. I am relaying what little amounts of information I can to Dumbledore about Voldemort. Dumbledore is organizing a group to resist the Dark Lord. I'm not sure how this will end, but I know that if you were with me for the end, whatever happens wouldn't be as bad. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape _

_ June 19__th__, 1979 _

_ Hermione, _

_ Voldemort has found out about the Order of the Phoenix, the resistance group Dumbledore has formed. He makes me spy on them, when I don't bring information for him, he finds new ways to punish me. He fancies the cruciatius curse, but every once in a while he changes it up. I think of you when he punishes me and how you refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing you hurt. I don't make a sound, if you were strong enough to take what he gave, then so am I. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape. _

_ July 15__th__, 1979 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I have been charged with taking a seer from Voldemort. Dumbledore seems to think she is important. I hope so, I may have just agreed to put my life on the line for her so she better be. I researched the necklace you gave me and finally found something about it. It's a time turner, isn't it? I have a feeling I know where you went and if I am correct, then I will wait for you. I haven't forgotten what you said that day in the library. Do you remember? You told me you loved me and that you wouldn't leave me. I'm holding you to your promise. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape _

_ September 4__th__, 1979 _

_ Hermione, _

_ The crack pot Trewlawney actually had a vision. A real vision. She told us of the death of the Dark Lord and the one who bring him down. I told Dumbledore what she had said. The details were vague and indecipherable so, of course, Dumbledore charged me with finding the child. I really do think he does this just to irritate me. If you're where I think you are, could you just save me the work and tell me now who the child is? I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape_

_ December 19__th__, 1979 _

_ Hermione,_

_ Dumbledore figured out who the child was. Oh, how cruel irony is. It just had to be James and Lily Potter's son, right? After a lot of persuasion James finally agreed to go under the fidelius charm. He chose the idiot Black as his keeper, though. If they fuck up all my hard work I will kill them myself. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape _

_ May 14__th__, 1980 _

_ Hermione,_

_ Voldemort has found out. He knows about the child and the Potters. I am going to him tonight. If I die tonight, I will die happy because I knew you. I still, and always will, love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape _

_ May 17__th__, 1980 _

_ Hermione,_

_ Lily and James are dead. The boy survived by some twist of fate. Finding her on the floor was almost impossible to bear. I loved her before I met you, and will always love her. She's not you, though. I was able to drag a kicking and screaming Trewlawney out without being noticed, if that can give you an idea of how chaotic it was. Dumbledore has decided to give her the divination spot at the school. I have to apprentice for a year, but she gets a spot straight away? I really do think Dumbledore just likes to see me angry. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape_

_ May 20__th__, 1980 _

_ Hermione, _

_ The aurors are coming for me. For what I've done. I don't think I'll survive this time. Most of the other death eaters have the means to pay them off, but seeing as I was just given the Potions Master position earlier today, I don't even have enough money to buy bread. I wish I could give this to you in the event of my death. I wish I could save my memories of you and let you see them from my eyes. Being with you was the only true happiness my life has known. My time with Lily doesn't even compare to my time with you. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape _

_ May 25__th__, 1980 _

_ Hermione, _

_ Dumbledore somehow cleared my name completely. I don't know how he did it, but I have my life's debt to pay him sometime in the future. I'm sure he'll want to collect, unfortunately. I find my existence amazing and wish you were here to celebrate it with me. I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape_

_ August 22__nd__, 1992 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I saw you today. I would recognize you anywhere. It's very odd to be talking to a woman who is, at this moment, eleven. You should have seen yourself, smiling like you just entered Disney World when you walked through those doors. You looked like you were going to be sick when your name was called. I think I applauded the loudest of them all when Gryffindor was assigned to you. I applauded under the table of course, but the thought was there. _

_ S. Snape_

_ October 12__th__, 1992 _

_ Hermione, _

_ Could you give me a break? All the questions are driving me absolutely insane! And could you be any more of a know it all? Gods, let the others have a moment to at least think of a stupid answer before you start waving your arm about with the correct one. _

_ S. Snape _

_ November 11__th__, 1993_

_ Hermione, _

_ I knew it! You did steal from my stores you sneaky little Gryffindor! You told me back in my seventh year that you 'borrowed' your potions master's ingredients without his knowledge and I told you that I would kill any student who did that to me. Bet you had a laugh knowing that it was me who you stole from. Now I know and I'm sure you regretted telling me that after you let that little piece of knowledge slip. _

_ S. Snape _

_ March 2__nd__, 1996 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I cannot believe how much trouble three dunderheads can manage to get into. You're impossible, I hope you know. _

_ S. Snape _

_ May 23__rd__, 1997 _

_ Hermione, _

_ You are amazing. I'm still astounded at the courage you showed fighting the Dark Lord. I suppose I should thank you three for finally freeing me from my servitude to Voldemort, but I think I'll keep my dignity. You're growing into the woman I remember and it's startling to witness. _

_ S. Snape _

_ October 15__th__, 1998 _

_ Hermione, _

_ You just knocked me over last night and you stayed in my rooms after. I want to strangle Weasley for how he treated you. If you were mine, I would never choose another girl over you. He must be blind to how amazing you are. I miss you. Dumbledore just informed me that you disappeared after spinning the time turner. I know now where you went and what happens. Be strong. _

_ S. Snape _

_ January 13__th__, 1998 _

_ Hermione, _

_ I still love you. Please forgive me. _

_ S. Snape _

The last entry was today. Hermione had cried and laughed while she read the book. She felt like she had been through an emotional roller coaster in a matter of minutes. She reread the last entry over and over before running from her room and sprinting through the castle to the dungeons. She stopped in front of his door and listened for any voices. She hoped that when she opened the door, he was still in the classroom.

She pushed the heavy wooden door open and saw Severus bent over his desk scratching red ink onto some poor fellow's paper. She watched his elegant hands move over the paper like they had so many years ago. Snape looked up from his work to see her standing her in the doorway, the woman whom he loved more than air itself for twenty years. He sprang to his feet, but stopped and looked at her warily like he wasn't sure what she was thinking. Hermione's eyes glimmered with hope that died at the look he was giving her. "Professor," She began slowly. It felt weird to not call him Severus like she had only several hours ago. "I had an accident with my time turner, as you know. I know what I did was wrong, but-" She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Even though I know now what I did was wrong, I wouldn't have changed what I did if I had the chance." She braced herself for his scathing reprimand but never received one.

Severus stood there, dumbstruck. _She's willing to love me even now? After everything that happened? _Hermione was staring at him with her familiar, beautiful amber eyes. She was bruised and beaten exactly like she had been twenty years ago. His mind was in a screaming match against itself. _You're her teacher, its wrong. But I love her and she's eighteen, right? It doesn't matter, you're twenty years her senior. It would be unfair to her to take away any chance she might have at meeting a guy her age and settling down. But she said she wouldn't change what happened, so that means that she still loves me. _Severus mentally shook himself. "I'm glad." He said quietly.

The comment almost didn't sink in as she stared terrified of what he was going to say. When she finally realized what he had quietly said, Hermione ran to him and flung herself into his arms, gripping his torso in an iron-like grip. He smoothed her hair and rocked her gently back and forth. "I still love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, her amber eyes brimming over with tears. "I love you, too, Severus."

The End

* * *

A/N So how was the last chapter? I know the whole 'letters to Hermione through time from Severus' has been done about a million times, but I love reading those and really wanted to try my hand at it.

I can't tell those of you who reviewed how much it meant to me. Thank you so much!

If anyone is interested in Beta-ing (?) for me, please contact me. I've asked many people, but everyone seems to be too busy right now. Please think about it.

I hope you enjoyed. Please review one last time! (And look for my upcoming story which should be posted soon!) Thanks!


End file.
